Kittens Couples
by Chibi-Angel-Kitten
Summary: Halo everyone! This is not a story yet these are my couple ideas so if i have enough plot on one of them i can make a story outa it. So untill then these are just shorties. If you liek a certain couple review n tell me n ill try n put them in!


Halo Every one! *Silver-Chibi-Kitten pops out from no where* I am currently out of state but i found a nice lil comp to write on! Err... *Sweat drop* its kinda old but still good so im just hoping that this comes out right on Fanfic. Well neway Here goes. This is a poem/maybe-begining-of- a-story-if-i-can-think-of-a-rly-good-plot between 2 ppl. Im not saying names u'll get hints n if u don't get it ill write it out in the next chapie. (I luv that word! If it is a word lol) Aww im not that mean Ill tell ya one name... at the very end! Muhahaha *Cough**Cough* o better not try that again. Ne who Read on! By The Way- I dont own Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon! So dun sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***** Sitting by a silver tree, Watching her playing with the leaves. I know that i must let her go, Or myself ill never know.  
  
I tell her that i have to leave, shy asks me why and i try. To explain that my family isnt what it seems, That i am not just a normal teen.  
  
I can't tell her how i feel about her and us, Knowing that if i could have her i'd die from my lust. But im in no position to want her to want me, But if i told her about my family would she leave?  
  
Im to tired to think about this, Forget it im not going to make her a witness. To all of the things hidden from her by me, Not really knowing, but wanting to believe.  
  
I give her one last kiss before i rise, "i dont want to hurt you" i say not looking her in her in the, "Good bye my little rabbit" and she sits all to still, I loved you once and i always will.  
  
And as i slowly walk away, To my house by the light of mid-day. I hear her call my name again and again, But i know that now, it has to end... ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Girl P.O.V~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
I call to him, why wont he come back? Knowing that its his love i lack. Heaid "I don't want to hurt you" and then just ran away. But being without him hurts more than words can say.  
  
I lay my head into my knees, Listening to the sound of the breeze. I hear it pass the tall forest trees, Past my broken heart that seems like a door with no key.  
  
I hear the thunder and i feel it too, I just wish he was hear to say "I miss you" Its echoing in the distance moving silently till its raining As i sit here not realizing im crying or what hes saying.  
  
I just wish that i knew why he didn't want me, I know i don't get very good grades but im no flunkie. And i feel my soft heart fill with a loving hate, Knowing now that for me he won't wait.  
  
I watch him in school and i watch him in my dreams, Not knowing if what he said he means. I try to talk to him but he wont look me in the eye, Thats good i guess if he did i think i'd die.  
  
Was it something that isaid was it somehting that i di did? When he talks to his friends does he tell them im just a kid? I won't cry in front of him and i never will, I try to pay attention in class the teacher talking about a bill.  
  
Its too confusing i tell myself talking to my friends, I have much more important things then telling my heart to mend. And i wonder why it won't and when i look at him i know, That every time i look at him it will rip trying to get my love to show. Showing in tears, i tell my self and that i will not do, If he was the one for me he would have stayed beside me and never ever moved.  
  
I feel his eyes apon me from a few rows back, I feel my anger rise wanting to give him a good smack. He says he doesnt want me, he says he doesnt care, The why the hell do i feel him, wishing i was there?  
  
I sit at lunch by a tree among my best fiends, I smile and i laugh and it all comes to an end. I look up from Maotos cookies wondering what happened to the talking, And as i look up and to my right i see him looking staight at me and walking.  
  
They all look at me when he stops and sits beides me, Hes asking for forgiviness and inside i am crying. He says he sorry it wont happen again, But i quiet my heart and ask "Then why did you want it to end"?  
  
A perfectly sutable question, after he broke my heart, He said he didnt want it too but i see something lingering in the dark. Hes hiding something i can feel it, as he reaches for my hand, My mind is racing with questions that i really don't understand.  
  
He hurt me once will he do it again? And i make up my mind knowing yes but not when. All his friends eyes are apon us and he seems to be quiet glad, That when he takes my hand i dont seem to be all that mad.  
  
He seems to think hes won me and seems to think hes 'the man', I make up my mind, yank back my hand ill show him hes a man. I bring my hand across his face with one good final smack, Hes hurt inside, his cheek is red, "No Son, Gohan i won't take you back"  
  
Well i hope you enjoyed it! Review Plz! I hope to get more couple poems up soon! 


End file.
